Banknote deposit transaction apparatuses that sort and stack banknotes, by denomination, in continuous deposit transactions, and count the number of deposited banknotes of each denomination on a per transaction basis are known in the art.
Such a conventional banknote deposit transaction apparatus includes a denomination recognizing unit that recognizes the denomination of the banknote, stackers in which the banknotes are sorted and stacked by denomination, a counting unit that counts number of banknotes of each denomination, and a fault-recovery processing unit that separately manages the number of unconfirmed banknotes, which are deposited in the current transaction, and the number of confirmed banknotes, which have been stacked in the stackers in one or more of the transactions prior to the current transaction (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the technology described in Patent Document 1, even if a fault such as banknote jamming occurs, after clearing of the fault, the unconfirmed banknotes in the current transaction and the confirmed banknotes from the previous transaction present inside the apparatus are collected, and redeposited in a hopper unit. Thereafter, the total number of collected banknotes from both the current transaction and the previous transaction are sequentially sorted and stacked again in the stackers provided corresponding to the denominations. Consequently, even if a fault occurs, a banknote stacking status is restored to a status that was prior to the occurrence of the fault.
Yet another conventional banknote deposit transaction apparatus includes a counting unit that counts the deposited banknotes, a strapping unit that ties a strap around a predetermined number of the banknotes counted by the counting unit to form small bundles of the banknotes, a stacking unit that stacks loose banknotes that have not been strapped, a memory unit that stores therein the number of loose banknotes, and a subtracting unit that, when it is detected that the loose banknotes have been removed from the stacking unit, and the loose banknotes and the banknotes in the current transaction are collected and stacked in the stacking unit, subtracts the number of the loose banknotes stored in the storage memory unit from the total number of the collected banknotes. Thus, even if the loose banknotes are removed, the number of loose banknotes stored previously is automatically subtracted from a sum of the number of loose banknotes and the number of banknotes in the current transaction. Consequently, the burden on an operator is reduced because there is no need for divide all the banknotes into the number of loose banknotes from the previous transaction and the number of loose banknotes from the current transaction (see Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3922425    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-153168